


I Fell in Love While You Were Sleeping

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Bulma worked in the Docking Bay on Planet Vegeta-sei and over the years she has developed a thing for one un-named man. Then something bad happens that forces all of the Saiyans to evacuate the planet...  (Based on the movie "While You Were Sleeping".
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The blue haired girl watched as the soldiers entered their pods, one particular man caught her attention. His hair was short and a dark mud red. His charcoal eyes gleamed with darkness as he looked up at another warrior who had long black hair that fell to his waist. Bulma smiled at the smirk on his young face. Bulma was only twenty-two years old and she longed to be married and have several children. The man before her held her attention and filled her dreams, sexual dreams and dreams of the perfect family and life. The pod closed leaving from the station a few seconds later. Her cerulean eyes followed the silver pod as it left a white blue flare behind it. 

She watched this happen every three months, her feelings for this particular Saiyan growing stronger as she watched his every move. She could imagine her future with him. The children they would have together and what his house would look like. He was her vision of perfection, but that one day was going to change her life. No one knew that HE was going to attack that day. He was supposed to be their ally, but he had grown afraid of their strength and had decided to end their lives. They knew that when they had made that pack with him that it would only be a short time before he would attack. 

Several blasts filled the docking bay, followed by explosions and her dream man happened to be hit by one. Her instincts took over and ran over to his unconscious form. As the docking bay filled with explosions she drew the man to her chest and dragged him over to his awaiting pod. They fell into the pod, his heavy body on top of hers as the door closed and the sleeping gas filled the chamber. Both occupants now unconscious to the world around them they drifted into the darkness of space as the pod headed for its set coordinates.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma woke up, her cerulean eyes blinking as the bright sun's rays entered the pod's one round window. Bulma stretched her sore muscles before adjusting the man in her lap so that she could edge out of the pod without dropping him. He was still unconscious so once out she had to levitate them out of the pod's crater so that she could survey the planet that they had landed on. The skies were a light blue with clean, crisp air that blew around them. Unlike Vegeta-sei, the vegetation, though plenty, was a lime or yellow green and there was plenty of different colored flowers.

"Hmmm," Bulma murmured as she set her white booted feet on the springy wet grass. Her blue eyes continued to survey the area around her, her body ever alert for danger. Her pale fingers touched the scouter on her left ear and with a few beeps the green screen over her eye sprang to life. Several energy levels appeared on screen. There was one clutter of them to the west and Bulma decided that there was a city of some sort in that direction, so shifting her load she headed off in that direction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A bald man looked up as an unfamiliar energy source approached West City. The dark haired woman next to him looked up in the same direction as did the old man next to her.

"Do you feel it?" the bald man inquired of the others as the city continued to hustle and bustle around them.

"Hai, Krillin, I feel it," the older man said as a frown etched on his worn features. "Who is it?" Krillin shook his head.

"Not anyone that I know," Krillin said before turning to the girl next to him. "Launch, stay here with Master Roshi while I go and investigate this." He turned from the group, his light aura flared up as he took flight.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several silver pods turned as bright red with sparks of orange as they entered the planet's atmosphere. Below them were blue waters and green chunks that surrounded them. The white, fluffy clouds parted for the intruders as they fell to the ground. They were looking for refuge from the evil that was hunting them and they were looking for their lost prince.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma was halfway to the city when she was intercepted by Krillin. His dark eyes eyed her wearyingly as he took in her appearance. She wore armor that was white and covered her upper body, while the rest of her body was covered in a black material that he could not decipher. She wore white boots and gloves and the the man in her arms wore similar cloths. Her blue aura flickered around her as her turquoise tail twitched behind her. Her turquoise hair flowed around her as another gust of wind blew around her.

"Who are you?" Her cerulean eyes darkened as she frowned at his hostile tone.

"Who are you?" she shot back.

"I am Krillin. I am one of many of this planet's protectors. Why are you here?" Bulma realized that the man in front of her felt threatened by her presence, so she relaxed her posture slightly.

"My name is Bulma and I have come here for sanctuary from an evil that attacked my planet." He relaxed as he realized that she was being sincere. "My companion and I managed to escape," she continued as she shifted her load. "He needs medical attention. Is there a medical bay near by?" Krillin pointed behind him.

"West City is that way. I can take you to the hospital that is there." Bulma nodded, still slightly on guard, unsure of his true intentions. Was he going to lead her to the rest of the protectors of this planet so that they could kill her and her companion or was he being truthful and only wanted to help her? When they entered the city Bulma looked around her in awe at all the different kinds of species that inhabited the planet. Some looked up at them, but disregarded them. Soon they came to a large, white building that Krillin called a hospital. The lady that sat behind the counter was pale with bright red hair, like fresh blood, that curled around her face. Her green eyes glowed with curiosity as she saw Bulma and the man in her arms.

"How can I help you, Krillin?" she inquired. After he explained the situation to her the young nurse called a stretcher which led the unconscious man away. Bulma almost blasted the man that removed the man from her, but she was stopped by Krillin who told her that it was alright. "We will be running some tests on him," the girl explained. "I will call you when we figure out what is wrong with him."

"Thanks Starla," Krillin said before leading Bulma outside. She really did not want to leave him with those people, but at Krillin's insistence did just that. "You can stay with me," he said as he took off into the sky. Bulma followed him as they headed for another part of the city where his friends waited for him. "Hi-ya, gang," he said as he landed in front of a larger group of people then the ones he had left. His hand gestured toward Bulma. "This is Bulma. Her planet was attacked. Only her and her companion were able to escape. She will be staying with me." Roshi could feel no evil coming from her, but there was still something about her that drew him.

"Hi, my name is Launch," a dark haired girl said as she stepped forward, her hand offered out in front of her. Bulma eyed the appendage warily, but then shook it. Soon the rest of the people in front of her offered their hands and names. There was a cat; Puar, a pig; Oolong, an old man; Master Roshi, a green man; Piccolo, and a dark haired girl; Chi-Chi. After getting to know everyone they headed off to what Krillin called home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several people exited that large craters that littered the once flat ground, their dark eyes scanned the area. One man in particular stood out from the rest, his royal attire showing his rank.

"I'm sure that he went here," the man boomed. "Find him." Scouters beeped as the people around the man headed off to find the missing prince. A man stood next to the king, his features almost a replica of the man. His dark eyes glowered as he watched the groups take to the skies. "Son, go and find your brother." The man grunted as he took to the skies, but he headed in a different direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma's cerulean eyes scanned the small island that Krillin and the gang called home. There was not much space on the sandy beaches and that space was occupied by one, two story, pink house that was called the Kami House, which was indicated by the large, red lettering that was painted on the front side of the house. The ocean's breeze filled the island with a relaxing smell.

"So," Roshi began as Bulma turned to him. There was a small drip of blood hanging from his left nostril. "Your companion. He is your husband?" She looked at him, confusion clear on her young face.

"Hus...band," she repeated slowly, testing the word on her tongue. "That is not a word that I know."

"Don't they get married on your planet?" Krillin inquired as he entered the conversation. The girls also listened. Her cerulean eyes slanted for a moment as she tried to place the word, then her face relaxed as she realized what they were referring to.

"We take mates. That is an equivalent to getting married on your planet," she said.

"So, is he your mate?" Launch inquired. Bulma sighed sadly as she looked into the afternoon skies.

"He was going to be," she whispered. Chi-Chi and Launch sighed longingly as they too looked at the afternoon skies. Suddenly Bulma's head flew to the opposite direction, her bright eyes darkening. Everyone's eyes flew to the same direction as Bulma's body tensed. Her hands flew to her now beeping scouter. "It is him," she muttered as her turquoise tail flickered behind her anxiously. That's when everyone noticed her tail, but before they could say anything a male about five foot four landed before them. He was tan with emotionless onyx eyes and his dark reddish brown hair was up swept like a flame exposing his hereditary widow's peak. Bulma fell to her knee in a submissive position as her waist length turquoise hair fell around her shoulders and pale face. "Sire," she whispered reverently before straightening. Everyone behind her stood still as they watched the new man look down at Bulma, his face and eyes showed no emotion.

"You reek of him, woman," came a deep, husky voice. "Where is he?"

"He is being healed at the local medical facility. I found him unconscious when the planet wa-"

"He is your prince!" the man barked as he grabbed her neck. "You shou-"

"He is to be her mate!" Chi-Chi yelled stepping forward. All was quiet on the small island as the man released Bulma. The only sound was the waves crashing on the small island and the occasion squawk of a seagull. Krillin stepped forward to pull Chi-Chi back as the man moved closer, but she wanted to voice her opinion. "You are being disrespectful to the girl who will be your queen!" Bulma's cerulean eyes grew wide as she moved to protect her new friends. Vegeta looked down at the Blue Saiyan and his frown deepened. "Woman, I am not past killing you, even if you are my brother's soon-to-be mate." Everyone gasped, but before he could punish them more, another dark haired man landed behind him. His armor was black like his hair, which was short and flew off in several directions.

"Prince Vegeta," he said, bowing quickly. "There is no one on this planet that has his power level."

"Kakarot, this girl before me tells me that he is at a medical facility healing." He turned to Kakarot. "She also claims to be his soon-to-be mate." Kakarot looked over Vegeta at Bulma.

"Bulma!" he cried, his voice and face transforming into that of a happy child that had just found their favorite toy. He practically mauled her as he pulled her into a tight bear hug. "Mother was so upset and father was worried." Bulma pulled her brother close as Vegeta just stared at them stupidly. He watched the familiar display, but he was unfamiliar with it. Relationships were rare on Vegeta-sei and Vegeta himself had never had one, except with his mother.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Vegeta growled, causing Kakarot to look over at him. Everyone stood still as they watched the scene before them unfold.

"Sire, this is Bulma. She is my twin sister that went missing in the attack on our docking bay." Vegeta recalled Kakarot telling him of his missing sibling, but he was sure that Kakarot had never told him that his sibling was a twin, much less a Blue Saiyan. Blue Saiyans were a dying breed that revered as being strong and alluring in their beauty, but Vegeta had never seen a female of them.

"Kakarot, you are a first class soldier right?" Kakarot nodded. "Your mother is one and your father is second class, both with dark hair and normal Saiyan features, right?" He nodded again. "How did you end up with a Blue Saiyan as a twin sister?" Then Vegeta held up his hand. "Never mind," he said. "What is your rank?" he inquired as he turned to Bulma.

"Elite, Prince Vegeta," she said as she stepped forward, Kakarot still very close to her, but Kakarot was not paying any mind to the conversation. He was looking behind Bulma at Chi-Chi, who was also looking back at him with a smile.

"Why have I never seen you with the Elites on the purges or why haven't you been appointed to guard a royal?" Bulma smiled.

"I am the Elite scientist as well, so I do not go on purges unless I want to. I love to fight, but I want to better our people," she paused for a moment, "to strengthen our people in a different way." Vegeta thought that she sounded just like a queen would. If she became one through his brother then she would better their race in more ways. The heir to the throne would be the most po- scratch that. With him and her together they would make powerful brats. With that thought he decided that he would steal his brother's soon-to-be mate and make her his own.

"Sire," Kakarot said, interrupting his train of thought. "Bulma said that this planet that we are on is called Earth and they are a little backwards in some of their thinking." Bulma stepped forward.

"Some of them are intelligent too," she said defensively.

"I don't care," Vegeta said. "Take me to my brother and your soon-to-be mate." Bulma opened her mouth to discredit that lie, but once again Chi-Chi stepped forward.

"You can see him tomorrow. They are running some tests and checking him out to see what is wrong." Vegeta looked at the dark haired woman with hate filled eyes, but before he could strike her Kakarot stepped in the way.

"Sire, we need to call the rest of our people and notify them of the prince's current condition," he said. Vegeta nodded.

"You can do that," he said before turning to Bulma who now had a young blond girl standing next to her. The girl's green eyes gleamed with mischief as she stared at him. "Where do we stay?" he asked Bulma.

"Well, except for royalty, our race may camp out in the woods to the east of here and then your family may stay in the house." Vegeta nodded as he headed for the house. Kakarot had gotten done talking to his people and now Chi-Chi was talking with him. Bulma headed into the house with Krillin and the gang following them. Soon the rest of the Saiyan race would be here and Bulma wanted to prepare her friends for their arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma led Vegeta to his room while Chi-Chi and Kakarot led the royal couple to their own room just down the hall. Light filtered into the hall as Bulma passed all the closed doors on the second floor.

"So," she said as she opened the door at the very end of the hall. "This is your room. Dinner will be at eight and breakfast at seven tomorrow morning." As she turned to leave Vegeta's hand shot out and grasped her pale one.

"You do not seem like my brother's type," he said quietly. Night was falling outside the dark room.

"So," Bulma said as she snatched her hand from his steely grasp. The waning light caused the shadows in the small room to grow larger around them. "Types can change as people grow older." Vegeta's onyx eyes bore into her cerulean ones as he stared her down.

"This is true, but my brother is a pig. He always has been one. I remember when we were younger that he would pick out certain girls to hit on them. He treats the female species with little to no respect." Bulma frowned at what he was implying. Sure, she was not really his mate-to-be, but that didn't mean that he could talk about his brother like that.

"He is not like that!" she spat, causing Vegeta to frown. "Sure, most men are pigs, but your brother has been nothing but respectful to me."

"You don't know him like I do," Vegeta barked. "He fucks a woman and then tosses her aside, that is if he doesn't kill her first." She was forced to take a step back at the tone of his voice. "He cares for no one!" Just then the queen entered the hallway where the pair stood, their tails bristled behind them.

"Vegeta!" she yelled as she closed in on the pair. "Do not talk to Yamcha's mate like that!" Bulma had never heard her love's name so she stilled for a moment while the queen laid into Vegeta. The queen pulled Bulma close, breaking the young Saiyan out of her trance. "Now, Bulma," the queen said as she turned her attention to her. "It is truly a pleasure to meet you," she continued as she led the Blue Saiyan away from Vegeta. "I was afraid that neither of my sons would find a mate. They are both so untamed." Bulma nodded as they continued down the hall toward the queen's quarters. For the rest of the day Bulma stayed in the queen's company, listening to her tell stories about her two sons.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakarot stared deeply into Chi-Chi's dark eyes as the sun set in the distance. The sea shimmered around them as the crickets played their song.  
"You are so beautiful," he said, causing her to turn a light shade of pink. "Would you be my mate?" Chi-Chi's mouth dropped in shock.

"You want me to be your mate?" she asked in disbelief. "You have only known me for little less than a day."

"Chi-Chi," he said softly. "Saiyans know their mate when they see them. We only take one mate in our lifetime, our soul mate for all time," he paused as he took her hands in his bigger ones. "You are mine." Chi-Chi's eyes misted up as tears began to fall down her pale cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled her close. She nodded as another sob wracked her body.

"I'm fine," she whispered. Kakarot did not understand. She said she was fine, then why was she crying? "That was s-so beautiful," she said as she looked up into his charcoal eyes, hers still leaking. "Yes, I will be your mate." Kakarot pulled her into a tight embrace as his hot lips found hers in a searing kiss.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day they went to the hospital to check up on the young prince. The group contained the royal family, Kakarot, Chi-Chi, Krillin and Bulma. The walked into the white, sterile environment and after obtaining the room number headed down the long, bright white hallway toward his private room. An old, male doctor with gray hair met them at the door to the prince's room. He gave them a cheerful smile as they approached.

"Hello," he said as he stuck out his hand. Krillin took it and with a firm shake introduced himself and everyone else. "My name is Doctor Ficernet."

"How is my son?" the queen inquired anxiously. The doctor smiled at her.

"He is fine." The queen sighed in relief. "Right now he is in an unconscious state, but his mind is still active. This is a good sign." The doctor opened the door and the group moved into the medium sized room. In the hospital bed lay the sleeping prince, his skin dark against the whit, pristine sheets. His breathing was quiet, but even. "If you want to talk to him, he can hear you." With that said the doctor left the room, leaving the group to themselves. The queen and king moved over to their sleeping son while Krillin made himself comfortable on in a chair. Chi-Chi and Kakarot sat next to the window, their eyes only on each other as the cuddled. Bulma stood in the far back by the door while Vegeta stood in the darkest corner. This is how it was every visitation and then at Kami House Bulma spent most of her time with the queen. Bulma had never really had a family and the queen was like the mother she never had. One thing that made this picture not so picture perfect...

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed, her turquoise tail fluffed up behind her. "You fucking bastard!" The Saiyan prince looked up from his training as the Blue Saiyan stormed toward him.

"What is wrong, woman?" he asked calmly, which only made her even more angry.

"YOU purposely used ALL the hot water this morning!" Vegeta smirked. "This is not funny!" she growled. "There are other people who have to take a shower!"

"So," he said nonchalantly as he turned back to his training. Bulma's cerulean eyes darkened as her tail fluffed more. Her pale hand fell on his muscular shoulder. Vegeta looked over his shoulder at her, his dark eyes flashed.

"Do you want to lose a hand?"

"Prince Vegeta," she spit. "These people have been real nice to us and you have to be a big fucking bastard in return." He frowned at the tone of voice that she was using. Sure, she might be the next queen, but that did not mean that she could shitty to him and get away with it.

"Who do you think that you are talking to little girl?" he spat at her as he turned to fully face her, his tail twitching slowly behind him. "You may my brother's mate-to-be, but that does not mean that you can talk to me like some little low class!" Bulma's frown deepened and her eyes darkened until they appeared navy or black. Vegeta had to admit that when she was angry that she was even more attractive. Vegeta restrained the urge to mate his brother's woman as Bulma let out a frustrated growl before turning and heading back into the house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Everything remained the same. Bulma and Vegeta bitched at each other on a daily basis and then everyone went to visit the unconscious Yamcha. This did not keep any of the Saiyans from training, since their main objective was to get stronger. Kakarot and Chi-Chi were always missing and when they were in view they were always making out. One bright afternoon Bulma came in early from training with Krillin to find a very happy Launch.

"Guess what?" the dark haired girl asked, her voice taking on a squealing tone that made Bulma grimace.

"What?" she inquired as she sat down on the yellow couch.

"Yamcha is awake!" the girl squealed. Bulma's cerulean eyes grew wide as she as fear griped her. "I told everyone else and we are going to go see him in a few hours!" Launch hopped up and down with glee before skipping out of the small room. Just as she left the queen entered the room. Since living on Earth the Saiyans had tried to adapt to their new environment. One of the many things that had changed for them was the cloths. Today the queen wore black slacks with an ivory blouse to match. The queen stood before her, a broad smile on her face.

"You must change so that we can go," she said as she pulled Bulma to her feet and shoved her toward the stairs. "I'm going to tell Vegeta right now and then we are leaving." Just as Bulma made it to the top of the stairs the queen yelled up. "A nice dress would be perfect!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone gathered in the large, private room with the sleeping prince. The queen approached the bed and leaned over to whisper in the prince's ear.

"Honey," she said just as the doctor entered the room. Yamcha's dark eyes opened slowly as the bright lights hit them. He blinked a few times as he took in his surroundings. When his eyes landed on Bulma he frowned.

"Who are you?" Everyone gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

All eyes fell on the Blue Saiyan, her cerulean eyes wide. They bore into her, making her itch in her dress.

"He must have amnesia," the old doctor said as he looked at his chart. Yamcha looked at his parents in confusion. Sure, he knew who they were. Hell, he even recognized his brother's guard, but this girl. "Sometimes," the doctor said as he looked up at them. "when someone is injured greatly they lose a part of the memory that goes with it. Since you say that his fiancée saved him then maybe he lost his memory of her along with the attack." Everyone nodded. This could be. Yamcha remembered being blown away from his pod, but nothing else. His mother soothed his brow with her cool hand.

"It is okay, Yamcha," she said in a soft voice only reserved for her family. "This is Bulma, your mate-to-be. You will remember her." Yamcha looked from his mother to Bulma and then back to his mother. Bulma waved her hand tentatively.

"Hi," she whispered.

'I guess,' he thought as he looked her over. 'I mean, she is gorgeous in an odd way. Her blue hair stands out and her eyes draw you in. She is different this my usual type and I don't recall sleeping with her.' Bulma squirmed a little under his gaze. His mother began to talk to him about what happened to him that day.

"She saved you," the queen said with a finish. This made Yamcha look over at her. Yeah the doctor had said just about the same lines, but the way the queen had described it had made the young girl sound so heroic.

'How can I not remember her? I mean she must love me.' He frowned, making Bulma squirm for a moment. "I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I wish that I could remember you." Vegeta's jaw dropped as he watched from the shadows. His brother had never apologized for anything, much less to a female. "Thank you," he said as he pulled her down for a kiss. Bulma's pale cheeks reddened at his attention. When their lips met it was a bit awkward, like two teenagers kissing for the first time, but then they grew more bold. The king smiled proudly while the queen blushed. Vegeta looked away in disgust or maybe it was jealousy. His energy spiked for a few seconds before he exited the suffocating room. When they finally pulled away Bulma's face was a brighter red, while Yamcha smiled happily. Bulma excused herself, giving them a quick, tight excuse. The queen was already smothering her son with attention so Bulma was able to slip out unnoticed. With a sigh of relief she headed toward the elevators. Just moments before she could step into the awaiting car her brother came up behind her.

"Bulma," he said with a frown. "When are you going to tell them the truth?" She knew that she could never hide anything from her twin and he could never hide anything from her.

"I don't know," she moaned as she turned to face him. "Kami knows I've tried! Every time I try to say something someone talks over me and seals my doom again." Kakarot smiled.

"Sounds like you," he said with a chuckle. Bulma punched him in the arm.

"This is not funny," she said with a huff. With that she got in the elevator and just as the door was closing she stuck her tongue out at him. 'What am I going to do?' she asked herself. Sure, they loved her, but what would they do when Yamcha did realize who she was and how he knew her. It was a good thing that he liked her or he would have kicked her to the curb. The afternoon sun hit her with it's warm rays as she stepped out of the hospital. To let her know that it was lunchtime her stomach let out a little growl. She patted her stomach before taking to the air in search of her meal.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta watched from the roof of the hospital as Bulma departed into the cloudless skies.

'She is a strange one,' he thought to himself. 'Modest, but feisty.' There were a few holes in her story though and although none of his family saw or wanted to see them, they stuck out to him. For a woman who was about to become a mate she seemed rather nervous about Yamcha's touches and their kiss had started out like they were strangers. Then again, she was an odd one and maybe she was a prude when it came to public displays of affection. She made his brother happy, that one thing was for sure, but did Vegeta really want his brother happy with a woman that seemed more of his own taste? With a shake of his head Vegeta headed off in the direction of his little island.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Every day Bulma went with the family to visit Yamcha and everyday her heart grew to love the royal family, but her love for the prince, though growing, was for the wrong one...  
"So," Kakarot said as he stepped up behind her. "Falling for Vegeta, ne?" Bulma turned to her brother with surprise on her face.

"That is not true!" she denied, even as her face turned a deep shade of red. "And why do you keep popping up out of nowhere?" He ignored the last question as he broke out in song.

"Bulma loves Vegeta!" he sang as he danced around. "Bulma loves Vegeta!" With one, swift movement Bulma had him pinned under her.

"Shut up," she hissed as she put her hand over his smiling mouth. Her cerulean eyes darted around her as she made sure that no one had heard her twin singing his little taunt. The family was still visiting Yamcha, but Vegeta never went anymore and that left him to his own devices, so she was never really sure if he was ever on the small island. "He could be here and Kami knows what he would do if he kne- heard you singing such nonsense." Kakarot looked puzzled. "I could be banished or killed for this," Bulma said as she removed her hand from his unmoving mouth.

"They would not do that," he said as she let him up while she remained on the warm sand.

"You never know," she said as she stood and took to the skies. Dark eyes watched the Blue Saiyan disappear into the clouds before they zeroed in on Kakarot.

"Soldier," the shadowed figure called. "Is it true what she said?" Kakarot turned toward the voice and with a gasp of surprise fell to the ground in a kneel before standing back up.

"Yes," he said. "It is true."


	6. Chapter 6

The dark shadow turned from Kakarot, his onyx eyes looked at the skies. This was a new development for him. Sure, his brother had all the good looking girls and when he got bored of them, they went to Vegeta. He had his own group of Saiyan females, but once Yamcha kicked them out they turned to Vegeta for comfort, almost thinking that he was the opposite of Yamcha. Vegeta was kind of like Yamcha, but he did not use girls like Yamcha did. Bulma was the first female that Vegeta truly wanted for his own.

"Does she not want Yamcha as a mate?" Kakarot nodded.

"When she saw him, sure she did, but after meeting you, she..." he faded off for a moment. "I don't know how to describe it." Vegeta smirked. His brother always had the special girls, but now he had a VERY special Saiyan. He had a blue Saiyan. "Vegeta," he said as he got up. "You should know a few things that you must not hold against her. Please understand." Vegeta turned to the soldier before him and nodded. "This is my twin's story..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yamcha watched as his "fiancée" entered the private room.

"Hello, Bulma," he said as she moved closer to him.

"Hi, Yamcha," she said softly. He patted his bed and hesitantly she moved to sit where he had indicated. "Ummm..."

"Bulma, they say that I am almost completely healed, but I want to become your mate now, so I have asked the doctor if I could have a ceremony by the end of the week and he said that I may." Bulma's heart stopped.

"T-That is great-t," she managed to spit out.

"I know," he gushed as he pulled her close to him in a hug, his lips crushing down on hers. After a little squirming and telling him that she had to go, Bulma was able to wiggle her way out of the room and into the far end of the hall.

'This is just great!' she thought to herself as she took a breath of air and walked down the hall toward the exit. 'Finally get the man I want and now I want his brother! How could things get any worse?' Just as she exited the hospital she ran into the hulking form of her prince. "V-Vegeta?" she stuttered out as she looked up from the ground.

"Woman," he breathed just seconds before pulling her into his tight embrace. Bulma began to struggle against him.

"Let me g-"

"I know your little secret," he whispered huskily into her ear. A shiver went down her spine at the same time that she stiffened in his arms. "You fell for my brother, but you want me." Sweat began to bead on her brow. "I also know that you were never my brother's mate-to-be until my family decided that you were and that was all an accident." Bulma didn't know what to say. How did he know all th- KAKAROT! How could her brother do that to her? "Do not worry, woman," he whispered huskily in her ear before running his tongue along the outer part of her ear. Bulma felt herself become really warm all of a sudden.

"V-Vegeta?" she questioned as they flew toward his private island. His hands roamed over her body, making her melt. "Vegeta," she moaned as his hand brushed her covered womanhood. He set her down on the soft sand and began to kiss her covered flesh as she moaned and arched under him. Vegeta's mouth found it's way to her mouth and crushed it under his own. He felt this need that he had never felt with any other woman. It was a need to be with the woman below him, to be inside her forever. As his lips smothered hers, his hands ripped off the spandex that covered her lithe form.

"Bulma," he moaned as he exposed one of her pert breasts to his gaze. His mouth left hers as his lips found the pearl nipple that hardened under his ministrations. Bulma grasped on his dark locks, her body squirming below him at the pleasure that filled her. She had never felt such pleasure, but then again she was still a virgin, so she had never felt pleasure before. Sure, she had made out with some guys, but they never had that spark that she was looking for. The kisses with Yamcha were nowhere as mind-blowing as Vegeta's were. He tore away the rest of her bodysuit, leaving her pale skin to his view. The sun was beginning to get low on the horizon as the noon of the day faded into the evening. The air around them grew colder, but neither felt it as their body heat kept them warm. Vegeta disposed of his clothes as she helped him. Bulma knew that she was yearning for something, but she did not know what. All she knew what that Vegeta, and only Vegeta, could give it to her. With reckless abandon she pushed him on his back. She had heard of pleasures that woman could give man. In fact, Chi-Chi had told her of a thing that made men go wild. Bulma kissed Vegeta full on the lips as her hand wandered lower over his expansive chest. His skin was hairless, so it was as smooth as a baby's bottom. She could feel the battle scars that littered his body with their stories. Her hands wandered further until she brushed up against him, her hand grasping his warm, hard rod between her pale hands. Vegeta groaned as his manhood grew harder and bigger. Bulma released him, for fear of hurting him. "Don't," he groaned.

"That did not hurt?" she inquired. He shook his head so she grasped him in her hands again and began to stroke the soft, velvety skin that covered his rod. Vegeta arched himself into her hand, the pleasure and pain mixing together. Bulma bent down, removing her hand from him to replace it with her warm, wet mouth.

"Bulma," he groaned out as his hands delved into her turquoise hair. He forced her head to bob on him as she sucked. It was weird at first, this being her first time for this, but soon it became familiar. She began to hum as Chi-Chi had instructed her. This really made Vegeta wild as he bucked beneath her. Then she tasted him as he came in her mouth. Without thinking twice she swallowed. Vegeta lay under her for one moment before tossing her under him. He did no foreplay as she had done, instead his warm mouth went straight to her womanhood, his tongue flickering out to taste her nectar that had started to ooze from her opening. Bulma lay there, writhing as the pleasure began to build. This felt so new, but so great at the same time. His hands cupped her breast and while his tongue worked its magic, his hands did theirs. Bulma didn't know where the pleasure was coming from. It felt like it was coming from everywhere at once. Then it exploded, her body arched as her juices flowed into his awaiting mouth. Vegeta drank her all in as Bulma lay gasping for breath. As soon as he was done drinking all that she gave he moved on top of her, his smirk seductive as he plunged into her warmth. Bulma let out a scream as the pain hit her. 'What?!' he thought as he stopped his motion. "You were a virgin?" he asked. The girl below him nodded as she looked up at him. He frowned, his hand brushing her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know that it would hurt," she explained.

"I can sto-"

"No," she said. "I like this. I just need to get used to it." Vegeta did not know what to do, but she made that decision for him as she started to move below him making him groan at her tightness. Within seconds they had started a rhythm that began to quicken as their orgasm began to build. "Vegeta!" she cried as it hit her. Vegeta continued to pump as his seed flowed into her. Their breathing slowed as the wave washed over them and then began to ebb. Minutes later they lay on the beach, his body curled around hers to warm her as the sun set over the waters.


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of days were very awkward. Bulma did not regret sleeping with Vegeta, but she did not know what to do about Yamcha. She was sure that she did not like him like she loved Vegeta. The queen would be so upset that she had slept with her other son while being pre-mated to the first son. This was not good.

"So," Chi-Chi said as she sat next to the blue haired Saiyan on her large bed. "You lost your virginity to the other brother." Bulma nodded. Sure, Chi-Chi had been the one to defend her against Vegeta, but after explaining the mix-up the younger girl had been more than happy to help her. "Kakarot told me about some of this, but I didn't realize that I sort of made it worse for you by misunderstanding it. I really sorry about that." Bulma shook her head.

"My fault. I never really have been good at correcting misunderstandings." Chi-Chi smiled.

"Kakarot told me about that as well." Bulma frowned at her.

"He did tell you about all the trouble I got into for arguing and getting into fights with all the kids. I have always been a loner, except with my twin. He was my only friend."

"I can't believe that," the dark haired girl said. The light dimmed in the room as the sun made it to the top of the sky, noon having just came. "You are the nicest Saiyan so far, well you and the queen, but you seem more… human." Bulma looked at her with gratitude.

"That's good, I guess. I have always been different. Me and Kakarot have always been special." Just then Kakarot opened the door and entered the small room.

"So, big sister!" he said cheerfully. "Having the talk?" Bulma frowned up at him.

"Shut up!" she said. "I don't know if he is around here. He doesn't need to know that I want to mate with him."

"But you already ha-" Bulma cut him off.

"I had sex with him, but I… felt something. It was so different from any other guy. Not even Yamcha made me feel that way." The other girl smiled.

"You love him," she said as if it were so simple.

"Lo-" Chi-Chi nodded.

"Bulma, it is that simple. You love him. You must call off the ritual. This was meant to be and you must let it be." Bulma shook her head.

"He doesn't feel that way about me. I was just a lay, that's all."

"You don't know th-" Bulma frowned at her brother.

"Kakarot, I do know that! If he wanted to be with me then he would have asked me! It's been two days and he has been avoiding me!" With a huff the blue haired girl exited the room and ran out of the house. A pair of dark eyes watched her fly into the air. Another watched from a window overlooking the sea. Bulma headed for the farthest place she could find from the tiny island and any inhabitants.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma returned late that night with more worries than she left with, her heart heavier than her mind. Would she sacrifice her own happiness for others? Sure, she had done it most of her life and this was no different. She could be happy with Yamcha, couldn't she? She would have to be because Vegeta did not want her for a mate and that is what she wanted. She wanted a male and offspring. She wanted a perfect life and that to her was the perfect life. Little did she know that she already had one part of that equation. Time went on and Bulma was no closer to figuring out what to do. She was to be mated to him in one day and Vegeta had shown no interest in her at all, so she took that as being her answer. The next morning as the queen helped her get ready for her final day as a single woman Bulma felt the unexpected urge to puke, her stomach contents twisting and burning in her stomach. With an apology the young woman rushed to the bathroom to empty her stomach. Chi-Chi watched the girl sweat and began to wonder something, so with an excuse she left the queen and her future daughter-in-law.

"Cold feet?" the queen asked as the girl came back, her skin pale and sweaty. Bulma nodded. "Nothing to be afraid of. Yamcha maybe wild, but he is willing to settle down for you, so there is nothing to worry about." Bulma nodded as the older woman went back to helping her adjust the dress.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chi-Chi headed into the church, her mouth bursting with the news that she was sure was accurate.

"Kakarot!" she yelled to her mate. He turned to her and smiled. Radditz, who stood next to him, turned and greeted the young girl.

"Hello, human. What are you so excited about?" She ignored him as she excused her mate and took him to a dark corner. Whispering to him she explained to him of her findings. The young man looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. The lights in the building shinned brightly, making her face radiance with happiness. "We must tell Vegeta." At this Chi-Chi shook her head.

"Bulma must tell him herself. This her decision to make."

"What if she is not aware of this and she marries Yamcha?" She shrugged.

"She will not marry Yamcha. She knows that she can not." Kakarot looked over at the mentioned man and decided that his mate was right. In the end Bulma always made the right judgment and she would this time as well, especially since it was a decision of the heart. Bulma always listened to her heart.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta stood in the shadows of the church. Yamcha had made him the family witness, which for a human wedding was the best man, but Vegeta did not want to watch his woman mate with his brother. What would he do? Could he let her go? Suddenly a young girl came running in the room, her black eyes wide. She ran up to Yamcha and whispered something to him. After telling her news she ran out of the room. Yamcha turned to the occupants of the church.

"It seems that my mate-to-be is ill and will be a little longer. The ceremony will be today, but it will be postponed for another five minutes." Everyone began to murmur, the building filling with their noise. Vegeta looked at the door where the young girl had left. Was Bulma getting cold feet? He hoped so. Five minutes passed and the room filled with a haunting music as the voices died down. Bulma entered the room, her dark blue dress long, its train as long as her body. It hugged her curves in just the right places and the low, V-neck showed off most of her cleavage. She wore some white flowers in her hair as her veil covered her face and trailed down her back, intermingling with the train. She looked nervously through the veil, but thanked Kami that no one could see this. She looked in front of her and saw her mate-to-be in front of her, but what held her attention was the man next to him, his face held anger as he stared at his brother and then at her. Was he mad at her? At his brother? His eyes held an emotion that she could not read and then it was gone. What was going on? Did he feel something for her? She stepped up to the alter and Yamcha lifted the veil and both brothers took a deep breath at the sight before them. Yamcha saw all her beauty, while Vegeta saw everything. Her face was paler then he had ever seen it and her eyes held her emotions, making them so clear. There was a fine sheen of sweat that covered her skin and a light pink that indicated her fever. Was she sick like the young girl said? Was it not cold feet? She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him. The priest began his vocals, though human, would do as he ceremonial priest and was given the Tome of Aged. His delicate voice filled the air.

"Hail," he began. "We are gathered in the present day, our great planet, in the amalgamation of our prince and our potential princess. These two are to allocate the connection, the connection of love, fidelity, and of sovereigns. They will rule if the imperial couple do pass on. Their unification is a sanction. May they b-"

"I'm sorry, I must object," Bulma whispered. "I can not go through with this." She turned to look at the royal couple, her eyes brimming with tears. "I have lied to you. It was not on purpose. If when you leave, just banish me here. I did not mean for anything like this to happen." She turned to Yamcha. "I did save you that day. I was a scientist for the royal family and every day I watched you get in that pod. I did not know that you were a prince. I just knew that I felt something for you. When that first blast rocked the docking bay I knew that I must get out. I saw you as I was heading for a pod. I took you with me, not knowing where the pod was headed."

"It was set to purge Earth," the prince said.

"I'm glad we didn't," the queen said with a sigh.

"I am so sorry. It was all a mistake that someone assumed when I told them that he was to be mine, but only because I wished it so. Then when I met you," she said as she turned to the queen and king. "I fell in love with you. You see, my parents died when I was real young and I had not had a family in such a long time, that I missed the feeling of someone loving me." She looked down as she ran out the door, her eyes overflowing with tears. She did not let anyone talk to her as she flew up into the skies. This was the worst day of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta looked out of the glass of the two story pink house, his eyes glaring at the skies that were full of blissful colors. No one could locate the azure haired Saiyan, her force having vanished from the face of the earth. They had searched for weeks on end, her brother, his mother and father, and the rest of the gang. He had waited until they left to go and look for her himself. He flew over the ocean, his senses searching for her energy and yet again he felt nothing. Could she be hurt or dead? He did not want to think of such things, so with a shake of his head he headed to his little island. If he could not find her while flying then he would have to meditate.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma sat in the large cave, her back to the opening as she looked at the small lake. She had been lucky to find the small opening that opened into the great cave. It had become her new home and as a result that it was underground, her energy level was harder to find, this she was positive of. She still was in her wedding dress, well, a shorter version of her dress. She had torn off anything under knees so that she had more freedom of movement in case she needed to run or fight.

'I can't believe I did that!' she thought angrily. 'That was guaranteed happiness. He wanted to mate with her and she had to go and choose the brother, the one that had avoided her after she gave him her one important gift. Then she fell in love with him, her heart connecting to his.' Bulma shook her head to rid herself of the depressing thoughts. She decided to take a bath; her skin was rank from her last kill, the skeletons in one, sticky pile of blood. After slipping her shredded dress off she slipped into the cool water, her body shivering as she dove under.

When I get you all alone  
I'm gonna move in nice and close  
Ain't nobody gonna interrupt my game, oh no  
Ever since you've been hangin' around  
I've been trying to figure out  
What I'm gonna say to you to get something, yeah

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Vegeta's eyes popped open as her energy filled his head. With a smirk he rushed into the skies and off into the direction of her energy. He flew past trees and within seconds her energy vibrated stronger in his head. He turned to the left and moved about ten feet where her energy seemed to be the strongest. He dropped down and lowered his energy so that he could sneak up on her. He looked down at the grass, his eyes scanning for the entrance to where the woman was. Her energy signature was under him and he just needed to find out where. After a few seconds of looking he located it. It was small enough that it was not visible from up above, but big enough to let one through. She was down there. He slipped through the opening, his dark eyes scanning for her lithe form. He moved further into the large cavern, his eyes searching for her. He had gone as far into the cave as he could before he came upon a small lake and a torn white dress with bloodstains on it lay on a near-by rock. He looked up just in time to see the object of his affection pop out of the water, her hair flying around her face, her tresses flicking water around her, making her appear all the more stunning. He moved slowly forward, his eyes glued to her nude body, water sliding and gleaming off her form. Bulma looked over at him, her surprise shinning in her cerulean eyes, fear darkening them. With a shriek she dove back into the waters. Vegeta shredded his cloths in one quick second and dove into the cool waters, his ki warming the liquid around him. His vision burned against the waters as he sought out his prey. Then he saw her, her blue tail falling behind her with her azure hair. He reached out and grasped her tail, a scream of both pleasure and pain filtered through her. He yanked her close to him, his mouth falling on hers. She fought him for one second before her emotions got the better of her and she gave in. Her naked body rubbed against his as he caressed her with his rough hands. She groaned at the gratification that he filled her with.

"Oh, Vegeta," she moaned. "Please."

Couldn't we do what we did last night  
Couldn't baby you and I be better friends  
Don't you think it's time we went a bit further, oh yeah  
Every night when we say goodbye  
how can I help looking in your eyes  
Wondering why that you and I haven't hit it  
Can we get it on

She rubbed her hands over his muscular chest, his moan filling the air as she moaned against him. Oh, how good this felt, how they had been longing for this moment. She had needed this for a long time, her body ached for it and his called for it. The meshed into one as their spirits formed to one. His hands grasped her pert breasts and massaged them roughly. She called out her want, her appraisal of his treatment. Oh, how she wanted this feeling, this roughness.

"Vegeta," she cried out as his hand brushed the side of her already sensitive breasts. It felt like they hadn't touched each other in forever. His left hand left the pert flesh as his mouth found it. Her body arched his, his arching toward hers.

Kind of faded, but I'm feeling alright  
Thinkin' about making my move tonight  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holdin' my body tight  
'Cause I like the way you're making your move  
I like the way you're making me wait  
At the end of the night, I'm gonna make you feel like mine  
You'll be coming on home with me, yeah, yeah, yeah

Bulma pulled him toward as something overcame her, her body taking over. She shoved him out of the water, her breath ragged as she shoved him under her. His onyx eyes bore into her, questioning her. His nose picked up her sent and then he understood. It was time. He did not fight her as she leaned down to bite his neck. His eyes closed as the pleasure ripped through him. He knew that he wanted this from the first time that he had seen her and now she was giving it to him. His instinct kicked in as he bit her neck, her warm, sweet blood trickling into his open mouth. She looked down at him, his own blood dripping form her pouted lips. Their lovemaking became rushed as their need overcame everything else.

Don't you know you've got it?  
And you know I want it  
I can't wait to take you home (you know you've got it tonight)  
I don't want to be rude at all  
I just want to be where you go  
Think that we could be alone? (yeah)

Bulma did not know what she was doing. She saw him, the love of her existence and then all she felt was contentment as he filled her up. She knew nothing else as her bliss filled eyes looked down at his half lidded ones. She was lost in him as he pounded into her, her body meeting his in a frenzied response. Moans filled the room as the couple fought for gratification, for the fervor that flowed through their veins.

Couldn't we do what we did last night  
Couldn't baby you and I be better friends  
Don't you think it's time we went a bit further, oh yeah  
Every night when we say goodbye  
How can I help lookin' in your eyes  
Wondering why that you and I haven't hit it  
Can we get it on

Both cried out as their orgasm hit them full force, their pleasure crashing over them. This night they would sleep in peace. Their eyes closed together as their nude bodies shared their heat.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Vegeta found himself alone, her dress gone and the lake empty of her form. He frowned his distaste as he realized that she must have fled, her disgust of her behavior caving in around her, but she could not escape him; they were mates. Suddenly he heard the noise of something dropping onto the cave ground and he turned to find his mate, her hands bloodied as she stood above what used to be a couple of deer.

"Hungry?" she inquired as she began to start a small fire with some wood that lay in a pile behind a stalagmite. He nodded dumbly as he walked over to her. They ate in silence after roasting the deer meat. This was going to be one hell of a day for the both of them. They would have to go to his family and explain their actions, not that either were ashamed, Bulma was just upset that she had hurt his family, while, well he was just seemed… emotionless about the whole thing. They headed out of the cave, their hands clasped as they took to the skies. Today it was rainy; the skies dark almost like the earth were forecasting their day. The soon landed on the tiny island, Yamcha and the royal pair waiting, their eyes shinning with unreadable emotions as they looked down at the new couple.

"I'm sorry," was the first words out of her mouth, her eyes darkening with the sadness that she felt, but before she could continue Vegeta stepped forward, his eyes blazing with anger.

"This girl just wanted love!" he growled at his parents. "She thought that she wanted Yamcha, but her real mate was before her. Me. I am her mate, the soul mate that she was questing for." Everyone looked at her in shock; the royal pair nodded their approval. They were still very okay with her. She had found the one that she wanted; both understood this. They had gone through this in their younger days when they had first met.

"We were just worried," the queen said as she looked at Bulma, her concern in her dark eyes. "You just disappeared with only half an explanation. We were not mad at you, just confused." Bulma smiled sadly. Over the next couple of weeks the couple got mated and soon after found that Bulma was pregnant, another glorious event. Yamcha found the one that he loved, a young girl named Marron, her ego as he was. After weeks of waiting they finally returned to their planet and months later they got into a battle with Frieza and after Vegeta became Super Saiyan he destroyed the tyrant. All was well with the universe.


End file.
